Viacom Pictures
Logo descriptions by Eric S., and Bob Fish Logo captures by Eric S., Mr.Logo, and BudTheChud1989 Editions by indycar Background: Viacom Pictures was the made-for-television film division of Viacom Productions (now "CBS Television Studios"), that produced television films for the Showtime Network and some theatrical releases. 1st Logo (1991-1995?) Nickname: "Pink/Blue Wigga-Wigga" Logo: Over a black background, we see pink and blue shapes sliding from side to side, like the 1978 MCA DiscoVision logo, with the overlapping shapes making a yellow color. After a few seconds, we zoom out to reveal the 1990 Viacom logo (in the "\/|/\CO/\/\" style), with "\/|/\" in pink and "CO/\/\" in blue. The word "PICTURES" zooms in below, in red. Variants: *There is an earlier variant in which "PRESENTS" fades in below that, in purplish-blue. This usually appears on trailers for films made by this company, particularly the trailer for Keeper of the City. A full-length version of this variant can be found on Fourth Story and the trailer for The Fear Inside. *At the end credits, "DISTRIBUTED BY", in really small letters, is seen above the print logo of Viacom Pictures, in white. *At the end of the 1998 film, Inferno and the trailer, The Fear Inside, there is a still version of this logo with text "Distributed by" above. FX/SFX: The sliding out of "\/|/\CO/\/\", the zooming of "PICTURES" and the fading of "PRESENTS". None for the closing variant. Music/Sounds: Four synthesized dramatic-yet-simple ascending tones, and then a synth version of the 1990 Viacom theme music, also known as the "Wigga-Wigga" music. The actual "wigga-wigga" sounds and the famed voice-over are all absent. Kettledrums are heard as "PICTURES" zooms in. None for the closing variant. Music/Sounds Variant: There is another later variant of the logo theme with drumbeats during the 4-note tune. Availability: Rare. Still intact on television films of the time frame, such as Taking the Heat, Scam, Keeper of the City, The Fear Inside, Nails, and Payoff. The best source is releases of the studio's output by Media Home Entertainment or C/FP Video. These films have never been released on DVD, at least in the United States; Devlin and Paris Trout have been released to DVD in Canada. It Can be seen on The 1993 Touchstone Home Video + Embassy Home Entertainment VHS release of The 1992 Film Devlin. It Can be seen on 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 2004 DVD & VHS Release of Inferno (1998). It Can be seen on Tower Movie Entertainment 2004 VCD Release of Inferno (1998). Availability Variant: It is on the Tower Movie Entertainment and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 2007-2008 VCD Releases of Devlin and Nails. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1991-1999) Logo: On the closing credits of some Viacom television films, we the following: VI/\COM PICTURES "DISTRIBUTED BY" is sometimes shown above it, in the same style as before. Variant: It says "Copyright©MCMXCVIII Viacom Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved." on the Inside of the 1998 Film Inferno. FX/SFX: None for the opening variant, and the scrolling of the credits for the closing variant. Music/Sounds: The opening and closing themes of the film. Music/Sounds Variant: That Copyright Stamp is right over there. Availability: Rare. Seen on various television films and some theatrical releases of the era, such as Sabrina the Teenage Witch (film version), and White Mile, among others. It Can be seen on 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 2004 DVD & VHS Release of Inferno (1998). It Can be seen on Tower Movie Entertainment 2004 VCD Release of Inferno (1998). Availability Variant: It is on the Tower Movie Entertainment and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 2007-2008 VCD Releases of Devlin and Nails. Editor's Note: None. Category:Logos Category:Defunct Category:Viacom